


But there is always something going on

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Ferb, I know what we're going to do today [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes the girls' friendship, Friendship, Star Trek References, Thor totally gave Darcy a sehlet, gratuitous mentions of The Aquabats, please tell me someone gets the Jay and Silent Bob references, sandwiches are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:03am probably isn't the best time for Steve and Bucky to meet Darcy and Jane but honestly, when does anything actually do something according to the best time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But there is always something going on

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Darcy carrying Jane out of the lab over her shoulder and mothering her with food and telling her to sleep and thought about how maybe Bucky did something similar when Steve was in art school and working and this kind of came out in the weirdest way possible. I seriously wasn't intending to refer to Jimmy The Robot but it kind of just happened. I blame the fact that my playlist is on shuffle and that when I wrote that section 'Cat With 2 Heads' started playing.
> 
> Also, that crack on the art essay? Totally legit, when I was doing art in school it was my most frustrating subject. Didn't help that the school had it's own internet block and that half the websites for artist information (or any information in general) were blocked.
> 
> Story title is from Institutionalized by Suicidal Tendencies.

“I said 1:30. I said 1:30 and we agreed on it, spit and shook, that’s a damn binding contract, an unbreakable vow. I told her, in front of witnesses, 1:30 and no later because I have 4 days of exams and I can’t be going down to the gosh darn labs to get her because I need to study. Had to change my whole entire major because of her and those fracking NDAs and this is how she repays me.” 

All things considered, the last thing they expected was for a short brunet to storm through the living through softly ranting to herself and slam her palm against the down elevator button at 2:03am. Which, honestly, fair enough because quite frankly they had no idea who she was or why she was comfortable enough to walk around slamming things as if she owned the place. 

Who did she think she was, walking around in her bright blue The Aquabats pajamas? 

Steve and Bucky took her in from their place at the either side of the kitchen counter while she waited for the elevator and noted the fact that her hair was pulled in a messed up bun that must have been tied up without taking off her glasses because they were sitting crooked and the arms were lost in the weird bumps that stuck up in places and her fingers were stained with multiple coloured inks. A couple of the stain culprits stuck through the bun and across the crown of her head.

The doors opened and she stepped in with a muttered “Finally” and continued to mumble under her breath as she pressed the button for a floor and the doors closed. 

“The hell was that?”

Bucky turned to Steve hoping he would be able to explain what the hell just happened because seriously, does shit like this happen often in the building? Was he aware of all the weird shit that happens around here when he moved it?

“Who was that?”

“Honestly, Buck? I got no idea.”

The elevator opened once more.

The brunet was back, her face was carefully blank but the set of her mouth said determination as this time she was with an even tinier woman slung over her shoulder; completely ignoring the yelling that the woman was doing. Her gaze flicked across the room and landed first on the fridge and then on Steve.

“Hey, yo, can you do me a solid and hold her for a second? I gotta get something from my room and I refuse to go with her because she’ll wake up Snoogans and ain’t nobody got time for that.” Steve didn’t get a chance to reply before she stepped closer to him and flipped the woman off her shoulder and onto her feet. With a slight push the woman stumbled and grabbed Steve’s arm to stable herself.

The now trio watched as she stepped back and with a pointed “Stay there” she disappeared down a hall.

“I’m so sorry about Darcy.”

As one Bucky and Steve shifted their gaze down to the woman in time to see her blink tiredly and yawn before looking up at and switching her gaze between the two of them. Surprise reflected in her bright hazel eyes at just who she’d been dumped in front of but before she could say anything further the pajamaed brunet, now revealed at Darcy, returned with a thick crocheted blanket which she draped over Jane’s shoulders as she walked around the small huddle.

“Sit down, Janey,” Darcy moved over to the fridge and yanked open the door while Jane obediently moved to sit beside Steve in one of the stools at the counter. After rooting around the shelves making containers and jars clink and shift, Darcy withdrew with a container of leftovers, bread, a tub of tzatziki and other random items which she dropped on the counter by Bucky’s metal forearm. 

She looked at her haul before flicking her gaze at the two men before pursing her lips. “You two, have you eaten? Actually I don’t care; you’re going to get a sandwich anyway because if I have to feed one idiot I might as well feed you guys and everyone always has room for a sandwich.”

Jane sighed out a “Darcy” and was silenced with a sharp look and a finger pointed in her face.

“No, shush up you, because I left the lab four hours ago and you promised me you would be done and in bed by 1:30. But were you? No, of course you weren’t because that would make my life too easy. I swear to God herself it’s like wrangling cats.” The trio watched as Darcy pulled out the bread and opened the container of what appeared to be dinner leftovers and began to assemble thick, intricate sandwiches of the likes that would make Montgomery Scott weep with pride. 

“Do you have any idea how much stress I’m under right now? I have to hand in three essays tomorrow Jane, three. Each one longer and harder than the last,” here she looked up from her task and pinned a stressed look to the three. “Do you know how frustrating it is to describe juxtaposition and colour composition in a piece of art I was only allowed to look at for five minutes in person and try and describe the meaning and emotion that the artist tried to convey in it when I can find absolutely bupkis on the artist who made the, quite frankly, ugly piece of shit. Getting both my Engineering and Sound Production Bachelors at 17 was easier than getting a fucking art degree and that is so jacked.”

Steve winced, from what he remembered of art school, there were no essays but he definitely knew how annoying it was to find nothing on someone he desperately needed research on. Darcy focused back on her work as she continued to speak.

“I’ve spent the last four hours ignoring that piece of shit essay that quite frankly is a horrendous example of my dependency of the thesaurus option in Word when I can’t think of a good enough describing word and have instead been going through my research notes, my classmates research notes and trying to find different images of art works by the same artist to see if I can find any way to polish the turd that is my assignment but nope. No luck. Then I find out that you’re still up and haven’t even eaten today, which is ridiculous, I make you food and set it by your elbow for you to eat not some random intern-”

“Actually I think Tony may have eaten it when he came into the lab.”

“Yeah well you need to tell Tony to go suck a dick and get his own food.” 

Steve choked in surprise at her statement as Darcy ducked down and pulled out four plates and divided her small mountain of sandwiches evenly before sliding each plate across the counter to sit in front of each of them. Turning she opened the fridge once more to pack everything away and pull out some juice boxes, two of which were slid over to Jane and Steve, the other placed by Bucky’s plate.

“Now, I want you to eat your dinner, drink your juice and go get ready for bed. You have reached our agreed limit of being awake and need to recharge your battery.”  


Jane frowned as she poked her straw through the foil covering of her fruit punch juice. “I don’t need to sleep, Darcy, I’m perfectly fine to continue doing science”  


Darcy sat down in the stool beside Bucky and viciously pulled the straw from her own juice box. “Do you know who would disagree with you?”

Jane groaned and slumped in her stool. “Not this again.”

“Jimmy the Robot.”

Bucky shot Steve a confused look as he bit into his sandwich, pleasantly surprised at the taste, and watched as Steve shrugged back at him, completely clueless about who they were talking about.

“Jimmy is a scientist and doesn’t risk running out of battery just so that he could keep working on an experiment because he knows how important it is to recharge and is often telling the others that sleep is important and reads them stories to help them sleep.”

Jane swallowed her mouthful of food and frowned at her friend. “He also has a sign in his lab that clearly says No Singing In Lab but they still do it. And he’s a fictional character.”

“Hush your whore mouth, he is real and so are the others and I can’t believe you just said that to me about one of my idols. Just for that, I’m extending your lock down from the lab by an extra three hours.”

“Oh c’mon! That’s not fair.”

Darcy calmly sipped her juice. “I don’t care that it isn’t fair, Jane. You haven’t slept in three days and I know you haven’t been eating as much as you should be therefore the most important thing to me at the moment is your health. So I want you to eat as much as you can and then just go fucking crash for a day or two. Don’t think I haven’t been seeing you try to hide your yawns young lady.”

“Fine,” Jane sighed and finished her juice before pushing her almost completely empty plate away. “I’m finished.”

Darcy nodded, “When you get to the room be careful alright? Snoogans is asleep somewhere in there and the last thing I need to explain to Thor is that you died from being smothered by an over enthusiastic 250 pound sehlat, motherfucker.”

Jane snorted as she stood up. “If that’s how I go then so be it; it’d his own fault for gifting him to you from that planet he visited.”

“You and I both know that it was Vulcan.”

“It wasn’t Vulcan.”

“It was totally Vulcan.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “We’ve been through this; Vulcan is a fictional planet with fictional animals and inhabitants.”

“Says the chick dating the fictional Norse God; if Vulcan isn’t a real planet then explain Snoogans?”

Jane just shook her head, dumped her plate and walked out which Darcy counted as a triumph because Jane totally couldn’t explain it. She was pulled out of her victory haze by a soft bump against her elbow, drawing her from the inside of her head to see Bucky looking at her.

“You gonna take your own advice and sleep?”

Darcy smiled at the small concerned frown between his eyebrows. “Yeah, as soon as I finish eating I’m going to sleep. The art essay’s deadline is midnight tomorrow so I’ll save my freak out for then.”

They sat in comfortable silence which was only broken when Darcy collected the dirty plates and stood to set them in the sink and throw out the rubbish. She paused in her path out of the kitchen and turned to the two still sitting at the counter.

“Uh, I’m real sorry that you guys had to meet the two of us in this way; I would try to apologize for our behaviour but honestly this is how we always are pretty much. But still, I wish it went a little smoother and that you didn’t need to hear me freak out about school. I hope you liked the sandwiches.” Darcy chewed the left inner side of her lip and twisted her fingers. “Have a, uh, good rest of your night.”

Steve went to say that it was all fine but she left before he could even begin to get the words out. 

“They remind me of us.”

“In what way?” Steve turned to look at his friend, tried to read the answer off his face and was met with a shrug and a soft smile.

“In the way that they bicker and the way Darcy looks after Jane.”

“Huh,” Steve smiled, millions of moments from their past flashing across his mind. “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
